


Chasing Freedom

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [97]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Child Abuse, Deaf Stiles, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s terrified, he may not hear the hounds chasing them but he knows they are out there. He knows there has to be so many sounds coming from them, all of them, but he can’t hear any of it – he doesn’t know if he’s being loud or quiet, all he knows is he doesn’t want to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> 15min is back again for more than a couple of stories. I need to pay my dues so I can focus on other more important things. Anyway, so let’s call her Yew-Yew asked for a fic in some alternative universe where it’s okay for people of wealth to keep werewolves as either pets or whatever else but also humans, and one of these unfortunate humans is Stiles. She asked Stiles and Derek stuck with the Argents, she wanted Stiles to be sort of a thing that was meant to serve Gerard’s sick wants and so on. She wanted this to be sort of dark and sick, and so I wrote this and now I just want a shower, and my friends are looking at me like I’m the monster of the universe.

 

Breathing, breathing was very important this Stiles knew but it was hard to do when he feared how loud it might be, how much attention his gasps for air might sound to the sharp ears of the Masters Hounds or the world at large after all they were trying to hide, he feared he would be the reason they wouldn’t be able to escape the bad place for good.Fearing that he might be breathing too loudly after all he had no idea what it sounded like, he had no idea how anything sounded like since he wasn’t normal or worthy of being called human, hell he hadn’t even been given a name so he gave himself one when he realized everyone else had one; admittedly it took Stiles 12 years to realize he lacked a name, but he’d figured it out the same way he figured out the things his master liked reading were books and what reading was, Stiles had figured out a lot of things on his own of course once his Master learned what Stiles had learned he’d been severely punished and Stiles stopped reading after all why risk more pain?

 

Not knowing what a degree of loudness his breathing might be has him covering his mouth with both of his dirty little hands. 

 

Getting caught now would cause them all a world of pain some might be put down like the untrainable dogs, but Stiles wouldn’t get such a show of mercy he knows his master can’t just kill him there are laws that protect his life but not body as long as Stiles didn’t die anything goes. This, running away from his Masters house with his pets and slaves was very bad, worse than him breaking and egg or learning to read, this was worse so much worse and Stiles knows this and he’s terrified.

 

Stiles curls closer to the other kids none of them are dressed for the cold January night and neither is he, he even less than some after all he’d been grabbed from his Master’s bedroom and unless he was cleaning or serving dinner then he wasn’t allowed to wear anything other than his collar and cuffs that was his Master’s rules and so it had always been. 

 

He’s shivering; he’s shivering from head to toe.

 

They are all scared even the bigger boy, no not a boy not even a teenager anymore but a man really, the werewolf looks angry but Stiles knows he’s as scared as Stiles is. The pets and slaves are talking, Stiles knows they are because of their facial expressions and the way their mouths move, and not knowing what’s being said and it’s far more terrifying than having to stand and wait for his Master or Mistress Kate to make a decision on what to do to him because the at least with the old man and his bitch of a daughter Stiles knows that he’s going to get hurt but with these werewolves he has no clue what’s going to happen. Are the Masters pets and slaves going to just leave him there for the hounds to find? Was he ever just a piece of bait to be left behind? Fear growing inside his chest Stiles uncovers his mouth and clings on tighter to the werewolf Mistress Kate had dragged into the dungeon a few years ago, Stiles isn’t sure why exactly Mistress Kate’s personal pet had taken the time to fetch him and carry him away from the place that had been both Stiles home and hell, but Mistress Kate’s pet had taken him this far and Stiles was now terrified he’d leave him there in the forest for the dogs to find; for his master to find him, just the thought of it had Stiles crying against the creature that even Stiles knew was very beautiful and attractive after all why else would Mistress Kate risk her statues and the respect of the other humans by sleeping with him? 

 

There’s a hand on his back rubbing it while another rest on the back of his head while he cries, and for a moment Stiles feels less afraid of the world because although this creature had hurt him Stiles trusts him because he’d never seen any glee in the curious colored eyes whenever Mistress Kate had her pet and Stiles perform for her.

 

Suddenly there’s a lot of movement and the werewolf who’d dragged her out of hell and into the cold night gestures for Stiles to get back onto his back where a curious mark sat as strong and imposing as the rest of the pet, Stiles obeys immediately simply because obedience had been engraved into his body and he knew that on the scale of hierarchy he was below the pets so if one told him to climb-up on his back or to lick their feet or ass Stiles had to do it unless he wanted to get into trouble. 

 

As soon as Stiles is secure on the back of the werewolf the small group is off running again and Stiles closes his eyes and just focuses on hanging on for dear life, Stiles would pray if he knew how too but then again how could you pray to some God or Gods who okayed others to treat other living beings as badly as his Master did? Stiles doesn’t pray but he hopes as hard as his little heart could, he hopes that they will all get away from Master Argent and his family even the slave who was quick to point out any wrong doings Stiles might’ve made to their master; Stiles may hate that slave but Stiles still wishes he’d get away too because getting caught at this stage would be worse than death, Stiles had seen what happened to runaways a few times simply because his master wanted him and everyone else beneath him to know the outcome of trying to escape their place in life. 

 

Stiles wishes as hard as he might that he’d spent his last-days in that horrible house, that he’d never again have to serve the old man or his daughter, it says a lot about his life with the Argents when Stiles doesn’teven care where he ends-up as long as it isn’t with the Argents; certainly they’d kept him fed relatively well made sure he was clean and healthy but that was only because if he was dirty or sick he was hardly going to serve them well, Stiles understood this he’d figured it out at the age of eight when he began to wonder about things at night when sleep eluded him. Stiles knew he was risking never again getting one of his favorite treats and just the thought of never tasting freshly baked bread with butter makes his mouth-water; the things he’d done for a piece of bread with butter on top was shameful but Stiles just never liked his porridge or the off mock he and the werewolves were served for dinner. 

 

Stiles loves butter, it’s a fact. Stiles loves the taste of it on even stale bread, or moldy bread because it’s just so good. And Stiles thinks as he hangs on for dear life to the werewolf who’d always looked at Stiles with what could only be described as pity, Stiles thinks very seriously that if he ever gets the means he will get himself as much butter and bread as he can eat, if he could he would never again eat porridge or mock replacing it with bread and butter. Just the thought makes him smile. 

 

Of course Stiles would share his bread and butter, it would be difficult and painful but he would do so with the werewolf who’d even when ordered to hurt Stiles, to use him, had never taken any pleasure in it well of course he’d mounted and bred him like Mistress Kate or Stiles Master wanted him too but Stiles could always tell that although the pet got some pleasure off of Stiles body he felt bad about it later; there had always been a difference too to the way this pet touched Stiles, during their coupling the touches were gentle and even when each thrust was hard and demanding it was somehow less painful and cruel than when Stiles serviced his master or Mistress Kate. Stiles liked Mistress Kate’s pet because he didn’t treat Stiles like he was less. 

 

Stiles would share his butter with the pet. 

 

He’s not sure for how long they’ve been running but he’d noticed that the speed with which they’d been traveling had slowed down to a crawl, he feels a tap on his arm the one wrapped around the throat of the creature, Stiles opens his eyes before sliding off of the werewolf’s back. It was darker now, and Stiles could barely see the pet in front of him, but Stiles does sense that the other runaways aren’t with them anymore. Mistress Kate’s pet takes him by the hand guiding him into the ice-cold water and it takes everything in Stiles not to shriek in shock as what feels like spikes pierce his body where the water touches his already cold and stiff lower limbs, the water continues to rise up to his middle before slowly dwindling again as they reach the other side. The sharp rocks hurt his otherwise numb feet, but he stays quiet years of getting the belt or the wires have trained Stiles well to endure pain; moaning and groaning was fine but crying and screaming was not, if you screamed or cried or complained the punishment would go on longer. 

 

Stiles had been a good boy, he’d learned the rules and how to behave quickly enough that’s why he wasn’t sold off to a brothel where you were used-up before being dumped into one of the prisons to be used-up even more; his master had said that if Stiles was a good boy he could stay with the Argents until he became too old and too ugly during which Master would seek the right to put him down, it was the idea that he would get a peaceful death that had helped Stiles be a good boy after all his master had shown him what happened to his previous boy and Stiles didn’t want to end-up like him passed around his asshole so used and broken that it didn’t close properly anymore not that the people trapped in tiny cells cared about that as long as they got something to do other than sit in the dark. 

 

The realization that he wasn’t a good boy, that he’d suddenly become a bad boy even if it wasn’t by choice has Stiles suddenly feeling that horrible sensation in his chest spread as he thinks about what will happen once they are caught, the pet would probably get to stay with the Argents or he would be sold to another family but Stiles he might be sent to a brothel or worse straight into prison; Stiles doesn’t want to spend the rest of his life fucked to the point he’s broken, he doesn’t want to be used over and over and over again no rest unless he managed to pass-out between serving those trapped individuals who were considered above him. 

 

The world is spinning, everything is moving too fast even his thoughts, and he can’t breathe. 

 

He’s been a good boy, he is a good boy, but he’s not going to look like a good boy once he’s found because he’s not home where he belongs. He’s not on his knees waiting for his master as he was supposed to be, he was out there somewhere freezing and his master was searching for him so he could be punished and sent away to a brothel where he’d get broken down into nothing; he would spend his life getting used by strangers who wouldn’t give him treats. 

 

Stiles can’t breathe and he feels like he’s falling even if he feels someone grabbing on to him tightly, Stiles last thoughts are of foolish hopefulness such as maybe he was going to die then and there and perhaps his master wouldn’t send him away if Stiles just took his punishment as a good boy and showed his master how much he liked it? Maybe if Stiles could behave like a good boy again his master would keep him or maybe Mistress Kate would have him, after all she did like watching all of her pets fuck him. 

 

~*~

 

Stiles wakes-up slowly, he’s achy and cold, but he knows he has to get up and get cleaned-up and ready for his Master if he didn’t then he wouldn’t get his bowl of porridge. Stiles yawns loudly as he begins to try and get-up while contemplating if he should ask his Master if he could be allowed to get an extra blanket because the nights were getting colder, but then all such thoughts slip out of his brain when he’s pulled back down and held tightly against a warm firm body that definitely wasn’t the old man. 

 

It’s the realization that he’s not in the arms of his Master that drags Stiles tired mind to recall the crime he and Mistress Kate had committed, he also knows that he should be far more alarmed by the fact that he’s not home but he’s far too tired and desperate to just sink back to sleep because he had no clue where they were or how to get back home without being ripped to pieces by the hounds or getting lost into the wilderness. Although a tendril of fear has started to reach into him Stiles feels safe there in the arms of the werewolf who nuzzles the back of his neck, he feels safe inside the little cave or perhaps burrow with Mistress Kates pet and slowly he drifts back to sleep realizing that the cuffs and his collar are gone leavinghim feeling even more naked than he already was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I should probably say that in my head they do make it to safety, and there is a place of safety, like I like to think that not everyone agrees with the idea of enslaving or treating a group of people supernatural or not as something less and so there’s been a separation of the country, and Derek who was born free and is working for this under-ground movement that takes the risk to try and free other werewolves trapped in the state of suppression, but during one mission he got caught and so on. I’m not sure if Stiles parents are in the whole safe-area or not… but anyway I’d like to think Derek gets Stiles there anyway because I want to believe Stiles gets a better life.


End file.
